Glass Shards: The Fear of Falling Apart
by M.J. Joyce-Crowling
Summary: It has been 3 years, and Dipper Pines wished he could forget the madness, the pain and betrayal in Gravity Falls, including his own sister, Mabel. Yet, when he was dragged back to the place where it all started, they must face the past, and repair what was broken to stop Bill once and for all, before everything falls apart. And yes, they are 15.
1. Prologue

AN: I can't get this idea in my head... and so I put it to writing. Enjoy and please review! I want to know what you guys think!

And disclaimer: Gravity Falls does NOT belong to me; It belongs to Alex Hirsch, who taught me and many others lots of things. Lots and lots of things.

* * *

Prolouge

_Summer of 2012 _

_Gravity Falls, Oregon_

Everything was in chaos.

The medics were busy fussing over them, checking for broken bones and other injuries. He barely noticed that they had already cleaned up the nasty cut on his cheek. He could see his Mom and Dad having a heated argument with the agents, right in front of the Shack, which looked broken beyond repair. But he couldn't care less.

Nothing matters now. Nothing.

"Dipper..."

His twin sister Mabel was just beside him, also being patched up. She was staring at the ruined Shack, dazed. Now people were zooming here and there, apparently trying to pacify them. But Mabel shook her head, showing they're alright. It was clear she wanted to talk to him. The problem is that he really didn't want to talk to _her._

"Dipper..."

"Yeah?"

She paused for a moment, then said, "do you think they'll be okay?"

Dipper clenched his fists, trying to stem the sudden surge of rage. He couldn't believe her. After all they'd been through, she was still worried for their stupid Grunkle. It took every ounce of his effort to say, "they'll be fine."

"Waddles too?"

Dipper nodded stiffly. Mabel sighed with relief. "Good. I think I'll have a seizure if he... they... aren't safe.. " Mabel scrutinized his face. "Dipper, you okay? Frowns make you look older, you know."

Just then, Powers and Trigger came marching up to them, closely followed by Mr. and Mrs. Pines.

"We told you," Mabel said angrily, springing to her feet. "He left us here! We don't know where he's going!"

Powers shot a glance at Dipper. Ths boy was relatively silent, and avoided everyone's gaze. It was strange, since he he'd always thought that the kid was too overexcited.

"My twins told you all the information you need, didn't they?" barked Mr. Pines. "For God's sake, they are only children! They have nothing to do with this!"

"They need rest, Officers," Mrs. Pines added in a quivering voice, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. " This is too much to for two twelve - year olds! We're taking them home."

"Of course," Powers answered. "You have every right, Ma'am. Just... let us ask one more question.."

Mr. Pines swore under his breath. Powers ignored him.

"What went wrong?"

He seemed to have directed this to Dipper himself. Dipper looked up, his eyebrows raised.

"I have no idea," he said coolly. "He turned it on, then it failed. That's for you to find out, right?" Then he stood up and got inside his parents's car, crossing his arms.

It was stupid, he knew, to lie. Of course the portal didn't fail. It brought back the Author, after all. And yet...

And yet...

Dipper expelled a deep breath. He took off his frayed cap, leaned backward and closed his eyes, letting those memories drown him...

_"Grunkle Stan, what's-?__"_

_But Stan didn't answer him. He walked past Dipper, got the two jpurnals that were still on the floor along with the rubble, then knelt down and placed his hand on Mabel's shoulder._

_"There's no time to explain," Grunkle Stan said quietly. "Stay here until they come for you. You need to go home. This is for your own good." He engulfed Mabel in his arms. Dipper turned beet red._

_"I owe you a lot, Mabel."_

_Then he stood up, nodding at his twin brother. Both of them ran away and left. They just left, and everything he had worked for was gone.. wasted.._

He barely opened his eyes when he heard his parents and Mabel getting in. The doors slammed shut, and the rumble of the engine sounded as the car swept away from the place, away from the Shack. Mabel was again next to him, clutching his hand. He can't believe she could be so naive. Now every time he remembers her name, all he can think of is betrayal.

Hatred and betrayal.

The Author was right all along: There is no one you could trust...

Not even your twin sister.

* * *

_Piedmont, California_

_2 weeks later..._

"Honey, are you sure about this? I mean, I know it's a great opportunity to receive the scholarship from a very good school, but it's so far off-"

"Mom, I told you, I will be fine," Dipper said reassuringly. "This guy has become a man."

It was a raiy Saturday, which signaled the end of summer, and the start of fall. It also meant the start of classes. Yet, even if the weather agreed with all the downtrodden kids, nothing would be able to dampen Dipper's spirit. Today was the day when he would finally go to his new school in Arizona, Frontier Science Academy, one of the most prestigious institutions of learning, where he would be staying in a dormitory. Besides, he didn't think he could last one more day here, with Mabel.

His mom now chuckled, as Dipper did one more check on his bag, to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Mrs. Pines now crossed the threshold of his room and hugged him.

"We're so proud of you, Dippy," she said fondly. "Forget everything that happened, and start anew, okay?"

Dipper's smile became rather fixed, but she was too busy rubbing her eyes to see it. She let him go, said, "I'll wait for your dad outside," and went out.

"You're going _today?"_

Dipper wheeled around. Mabel was by the door, shaking her head in disbelief as she surveyed the messy room."You're going today, and no one told me?"

"Do I need to?" Dipper retorted. He heaved his bag, went past Mabel then started going down the stairs. Mabel gaped at his slow descent, confused.

"Dipper, wait!"

Mabel took two steps at a time, then dashed towards the living room, after her brother.

"Dipper, please talk to me!"

"We _are_ talking, Mabel!"

"No, we're not! It's been two weeks, and you never even uttered one stinking word! Why did you even accepted that scholarship in the first place? We were fine with our old school! What matters most is that the Mystery Twins should never be apart, right?"

Dipper put down his bag, then faced her twin. Shadows towered over them, which was caused by that warm fire by the hearth, roaring like the anger inside him. He had enough. He tried to hide it, but he_ had enough._

"There's no such thing as the Mystery Twins, Mabel."

Mabel looked hurt. "What are you-"

"You chose him didn't you? You trusted a liar over your brother! Do I even need to talk to you?"

Mabel flushed red, understanding him completely. "So you don't trust me any more?" She said quietly, "because I believed Stan was a good guy? I'd never thought you'd stoop this low, Dipper."

There was a nasty silence while the fire crackled merrily.

The honk of a car suddenly sounded, right outside the house. Dipper glared at Mabel, then took his cap off, the one that Grunkle Stan gave to him ages ago.

"I hate you, Mabel," he spat. "I hate you, and I don't want to see you again. Is that an enough answer to your questions?"

Mabel paled and was on the verge of tears. "Dipper-"

"Dipper, dear, your father is here!" their mother called excitedly.

Dipper threw the hat by the hearth with guttering flames, and with one last scathing look, he marched away from her, dragging his bag with him.

Mabel waited until he was out of the house, then got the cap before it caught fire. Mabel gazed at it, tears splashing on her cheeks.

Everything changed since then.

* * *

AN: He... he can be... harsh... uh... yeah... heh...


	2. Chapter I: Changes

AN: * Jumps up and down* YEEESS! THERE'S A REVIEW! I'M GONNA... I'M GONNA... *clears throat* I'm gonna stop now. Anyways, guest reply:

Williebadger618: Thanks for reading, and glad you liked it! Oh, and by the way, love your name :3 Genius!

* * *

Chapter I: Clanges

_June 4, 2015 _

_Three years later..._

"Mabel, sweetie, please don't play with your food."

It was a bright morning, but Mrs. Pines' voice cut through her reverie like ice. She looked up, startled, then nodded at her mother sitting across the table. She returned to her cereal, brushing a strand of brown hair away from her eyes, which was getting pretty long. In fact, there were a few changes to Mabel Pines. She had grown taller as the years went by. She had also removed her braces. And yet, she was still that wacky and bubbly girl who wears sweaters during summer, and who flirts with boys using her own style, only a shade more mature. She was still the loudest among all her friends, and when you ever need support, or professional help on how to take someone on a date, she's always there for you.

But there are times - during breakfast, for instance - when she would be quiet, staring at a distance for ages, thinking about something... or someone.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines now exchanged looks of concern. Mr. Pines, who was seated at the end of the table, just shrugged and went behind the newspaper he was reading. Mrs. Pines pursed her lips.

" Mabel, you okay?" She asked, lathering a slice of bread with marmalade.

"Of course! "Mabel said in a falsely cheery voice. "Never better! Oh, would it be okay if I would have a sleep over with my friends tonight? We're celebrating the downfall of evil Dr. School!"

Mrs. Pines laughed. "Sure. Just, don't mess the house up, okay?" Mabel smiled slightly, before turning back to her musings, as if in a trance.

"When is he going home again?" She asked after a moment's silence, as casually as she could.

"He says he would be arriving tomorrow," Mrs Pines explained gently. " Gotta take care of things before he leaves."

"It's like he's obsessed with homework or some biz, " she said, smirking. It was so like her twin to get worried about something as boring as school.

"Well, you know Dipper. He's into.. that stuff..."

"Mabel do has a point," Mr. Pines said, folding the paper. "The boy's too hard on himself. He should be out and about, as a teenager should be."

"Yes, but we all agreed that this might happen, right?" Mrs. Pines insisted. "We all know how hectic it could get at Frontier. Anyways, he'd be here tomorrow night -" she faced Mabel "- and you can catch up with each other for as long as you want!"

"I... yeah..."

Mabel's voice faltered as she gazed at the seat next to her, which was empty. Loneliness started to overwhelm her. She put down her spoon.

"Mabel-?"

"I'm fine," she said softly. She stood up. "I think I'll be going. I'll be meeting with Katie at the mall." She grinned at her parents, though it looked more like a grimace. "Bye!"

She hurried out of the kitchen, climbed the stairs, and sped towards her room, slamming the door shut. She flumped down on her bed and sighed.

Things had never been the same ever since they went to Gravity Falls, and ever since he left for school. She felt that their relationship was slowly falling apart. Often times, he'd never talk to her. It wasn't just right; Mabel thought that something shattered wthhin her and left her forever, leaving a cold dark hole. And every summer... every summer, the time when she would get her hopes up for a reconciliation...

He would find some stupid reason stay in his room, like essays... projects...studies. . .

It's as if... every time she would try to reach out... he'd go farther away...

Was that even _possible_? They're twins for crying out loud! Surely,_ surely_ he missed her as terribly as she missed him?

Then she remembered what he had yelled at her three years ago:

_"I hate you, Mabel! hate you, and I don't want to see you again. Is that an enough answer to your questions?! " _

She lay down and gazed at the ceiling.

"You're so unfair," she muttered, brushing away the wetness at the corner of her eyes. She reached out and grabbed the frame perched on her bed side table, sniffing. It was a photo when they were twelve years old, when everything was fun and fine. It was the only latest picture she had together with him. She found herself wishing those fading smiles would come to life. "I hope you'll understand... and.. and..maybe... maybe...I'll understand you, too... wait a minute, what am I SAYING? "

She sat up straight in bed, looking determined.

"A Pines never gives up!" She yelled, getting to her feet. "This will be the summer when Dr. Mabel would fix everything! " She punched a fist in the air, before scowling in concentration. "Now, what to do..."

* * *

Library, Frontier Science Academy, Arizona

"_Pines!_ Hello, anyone there_?"_

Kurt Johnson knocked on the side of his head for the umpteenth time that day, wearing a very sly grin. He's really getting into his nerves.

"What do you want?" Dipper Pines hissed, nudging Kurt on the shoulders. "Darn it, Johnson, I'm reading!"

Kurt leaned back on his chair and yawned pointedly. "To annoy you. Besides, Pines, it's summer! Go easy on yourself."

"Sssshhhh," the librarian, Madame McCormick, an old lady with her hair in a tight bun, ambled past while glaring at them. She turned to one of the numerous aisles of shelves piled with books, and was lost from view.

"Nice woman," said Kurt quietly. "Very nice. Remember the time when she threw me out just because I was eating one piece of candy?"

"You got a whole stash of them hidden in your jacket," Dipper grumbled. Kurt smirked and ran his hand through his blond hair. "Ah... well.. we're high school, that happens."

Kurt finally elapsed into silence. Taking the opportunity, Dipper began to read the book, this time absorbing the information. Nothing could ever break his concentration... Except...

"Hi, Kurt! Hi Dipper!"

Dipper groaned, then glanced sidewards; Kurt was staring at someone. Dipper looked up, and understood completely.

"Georgini," he nodded at the girl standing across the table. "Wanna join us?"

"Y-yeah..." said Kurt breathlessly. "Y-yeah... you can.. s-sit... I mean... stand... ah.."

Dipper tried his best not to burst out laughing.

Faith Georgini just chuckled and took her seat, her dark hair in a neat braid, and put down the books she was carrying on the table.

"Studying?" She asked in a crystalline voice. "Wouldn't that be a little early? It's the last day of classes."

"It's nothing," Dipper replied, ignoring Kurt's sputters. Soo.. heard you're included in the honor roll. Congratulations."

"Thanks." She raised her eyebrows. "Heard you got in, too." She paused before saying, "Impressive."

Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"Uh... any activities from the Student Council for this summer?" Kurt asked quickly, before Dipper could react.

"Yes, actually," she answered promptly. "You just have to wait till Homeroom. Morning break's almost over after all."

She got to her feet. "Oh, and by the way, I read your article about the supernatural., Pines It was very good. See you later!" She said, walking away. Kurt slumped on his chair, moaning.

"Activities?" Dipper quizzed. "Yeah, likes that's real." He stood up and gathered his things on the table. "C'mon, let's go.. oh, and yeah, you suck at flirting."

He swung his backpack onto his shoulder, straightened his polo shirt and went out of the library. Kurt followed him, red in the face. They pushed their way through the crowded hallways. "What do you see in that girl anyway? She's nothing but a pompous know-it-all."

"You only hate her because she beats you at every test," Kurt pointed out. "And in fairness, she complimented on your rant about the paranormal."

_Paranormal..._

It was strange how a simple word could bring an upsurge of bitter memories.

Three years had passed, and Dipper knew that there were big changes all around him. For a start, he was now slightly taller than his sister. He had abandoned the cap a long time ago, and was letting his hair to do the job of covering up that birthmark. And, all this living-on-his-own stuff had made him tougher than he was before, for he knew, that he could never trust anyone again. Sure, there's Kurt Johnson, but Dipper made sure he was less gullible, less naive, so that he wouldn't fall for anything like betrayal ever again. Many people think he's weird, and anti-social... but hey... it's better to be alone... so that no one could hurt you.

"Seriously, though," Kurt was saying, pulling Dipper out of his musings, "what _were_ you reading inside the library? It doesn't look like homework."

"Parapsychology, " Dipper said dismissively, as though this settled the matter.

"Assuming, of course, that you are speaking English," Kurt countered mischievously. There's no shutting the boy up.

"The Supernatural, you moron." He quickened his pace, so Kurt had to jog to keep up with him.

"Oh, yes," he said sardonically. "Paranormal Investigator coming through. Whatever, see you next school year, dork!"

Kurt went the other way for PE, along with students bustling up and down the corridor. Dipper was standing still, confused. What was he-?

Ugh, how could he have forgotten? He's going home tomorrow, back to Piedmont, where... _she... _was.

_"Move along, Pine Tree, you're blocking the way. " _

Dipper jumped, startled, then looked around: the cold whisper was still ringing in his ears, and it sent goosebumps erupting all over his arms. He tried to find for the source, craning his neck here and there, but he could not determine who it was because of the crowd. This was just a corridor full of chattering students going to their classes, and he couldn't' see anyone that near to him who could lean in that close. But he was sure that he heard something ... or someone... and the voice was vaguely familiar, bringing up horryfying memories and recollections. It was creepy

Then, _he remembered_...

The only being who had ever called him Pine Tree was...

A shiver ran down his spine. He shook his head.

"Get a grip, " he scolded himself. "That's past, and it's not happening again. _He_ can't do anything about it."

But still, as he sat down on his armchair, and their Biology teacher, Mr. Smithwick, started the lecture, he can't shake the image of a triangular yellow dream demon with one eye off his head, screeching the words with a maniacal cackle:

_"Everything's going to change..."_

* * *

AN: because... puberty, man... puberty...


	3. Chapter II: An Unexpected Visitor

AN: Sorry if I hadn't updated for a looong time. I blame a series of very unfortunate events. XD But anyways, I thank you for all of the reviews, guys! It made me soo happy! So... GUEST RREVIEW REPLIES:

Have-Some-Deer-Teeth: Thanks so much for that :D

OMAC001: Well, since they technically already are teens, and haven't seen each other for a long time, so...who knows. XD Thanks for reviewing.

Williebadger618: and 618 is from Alex and Ariel's birthday. ;-) Thanks so much, and I'll try my best.:D

Lil ol Gravity Falls: To be honest, it _did_ took a lot of explaining and stuff because of the three-year gap.. :3 thanks a lot! :D

AnimeGurl202: Well, here it is! I do hope you'll like it :)

Bluejamathons: Thank you so much! :D

Lauren:Thanks, dude! :D

* * *

Chapter II : An Unexpected Visitor

"Hey, champ."

Dipper tore his eyes from the lit windows of suburban houses and lamp posts glowing in the darkness that were flashing past by the car's window, and turned to stare at his father, who was driving . "Y-ye-yeah?" he said, stifling a huge yawn. It had been a quite long and exhausting travel from Arizona to California by bus, which involved problems with the tickets, the baggage and some unruly passengers. He had arrived way late into the night, and was really glad when his dad came to pick him up by the bus station. Now all he wanted to do, really, was to sleep, and he wasn't interested with anything at the moment.

His father was quiet for a while, as they rounded a corner to another street, before saying, "how was school?"

"Fine," Dipper replied, exasperated. This questions had been brought up a million of times. "I told you, dad, Frontier's great."

"Just asking, son. You seemed... off. So, you excited to see your sister?"

Dipper shrugged, as they pounded d on another familiar street, wrapping his jacket more tightly around himself. "She'd... probably be sleeping now. It's late."

"Well, knowing Mabel, she'd do the complete opposite. She could survive one whole week without sleeping," Mr. Pines chuckled. He looked and saw that Dipper was already back gazing glumly at the window. Mr. Pines' smile faded. There was silence.

They reached a small stoplight which was gleaming red. Mr. Pines stopped the car, and placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Dipper," he said heavily. "She's your sister. In the end, you still need each other. You _know_ that."

Dipper nodded stiffly. The stoplight flashed green, and Mr. Pines revived the engine and they sped away.

Dipper now shifted uncomfortably on his seat, wide awake, exhaustion suddenly replaced by tension. He knew that they were nearing the place. He thought that he could already control this, after coming back every summer, but no... that awkwardness was still there. It was really still _there._

"We're here," Mr. Pines said, as he parked the car. "Welcome home, son."

Dipper took a deep breath, went out, and looked up.

It was just as he had remembered it, illuminated by the fierce burning glare of the lamp posts. The windows were all pitch black, though, and he came to the conclusion that Mabel and his mom _were sleeping. _Well, maybe he could deal with-

CRASH.

"What the-?"

The noise came right beyond the living room window, like a vase being broken. And it was not only that: there were loud footsteps, as though somebody was lumbering blindly inside. Dipper's eyes widened.

"Dipper-?"

But Dipper had already sprinted towards the front door, fear thumping in his chest. If they were sleeping, then it could only mean one thing.

Burglars.

He twisted the door knob, hoping against hope that it was locked... that it was him being paranoid again. But the door swung open, revealing the dark hallway. He stepped in, squinting, trying to see through the dark veil. The noises had subsided.

"Who's there?" He called, taking another step forward. It was eerily quiet. Something was definitely wrong.

And then-

" SURPRISE!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRGH! " He yelled, as a grizzly creature stepped up right in front of him. He backed away, tripped on something and went crashing down the floor.

Lights flared on.

Dipper looked up, as he nursed his toe. He blinked.

"Oh my gosh... uh... this... sorry about... uh... the... I... sorry," she said in a small voice.

The creature who had jumped on him was Mabel.

Her hair was in a mess, and paint was all over her face and her sweater. Dipper slowly got to his feet, gaping at her. Honestly, he had already planned out what to say to her, what was going to happen. But this was really... really unexpected.

"Liked it, Dip?" their dad asked cheerfully, entering the house, laden with luggage. "It was all... Mabel, why is a glue gun stuck to your hair?"

"It doesn't matter!" Mabel blurted out, obviously trying to control the situation, tugging at the glue gun. It wouldn't budge. Mr. Pines closed the door, and, bringing Dipper's bags, went upstairs.

Mabel cleared her throat.

"Welcome home, Dipping Sauce!" she said loudly. She was reading from a rather large and colorful banner, which she was holding with some difficulty. Now _tha_t explains the glue gun.

"Oh, yeah, made you this," she chatted away, when she saw him watching at it. "It took a lot of sacrifices-" she gestured at her hair "- but nah, it was fun!"

She looked hopefully at her twin, but his face was inscrutable.

"I'm going to bed," he said at last; Mabel's heart sank. He paused.

"Good night," he added stiffly.

He strode past her and climbed the stairs.

"Well, that's a start," Mabel muttered "Note to self: don't surprise someone in the dark. No, who am I kidding?!"

She threw the banner aside. Sure, she had worked hard for it, but still, it wasn't enough to cross the gap. She expelled the breath that she didn't realized she was holding. At least that nightmare was over...

Then she smiled.

"His scream, though" she chortled. "I bet he still sneezes like an adorable kitten..."

And still laughing, she also went upstairs for a good night's rest. The "artwork" did consume much of her energy.

She never noticed the dark, dense shadow of a triangle bobbing along with her.

* * *

Dipper paced around the room, feeling restless. His eyes itched with tiredness, but his brain was going haywire. That encounter with his sister made him remember that time when they had that golf war with Pacifica Northwest.

_"How much d'you wanna bet they're no-shows?"_

_"Looking for someone?"_

_"Waiting in the dark... not creepy at all.."_

"Ugh!" He threw his hands up to his head, annoyed. He tried his best to forget everything, think that that summer had never happened, but he can't. It sometimes bugged him especially when the night is at its deepest. And, the worst part is, things, very normal things, often remind him of it very vividly.

He glanced at his computer, and he slowly put down his arms. He hesitated, before sitting right in front of the device and began typing away.

No... what really... really bothered him were those persistent questions. He wanted... he _needed _answers. He needed to know them... and maybe then... then, he can move on.

The alarm clock on his bedside table dully ticked away as the hours past. Dipper now looked at it, his mind going hazy: it was 3: 00 am.

Dipper rubbed his eyes, before going back to the notes he was scribbling down in a piece of paper. He had found a website containing researches about other dimensions, as he thought that the portal was something of a wormhole to another universe. He read far-fetched researches about the paranormal, and papers of obscure and well-known scientists, trying to tie pieces together.. He yawned, doing his best to stay awake...something.. anything...

_Wormholes are valid equations to Einstein's theory of General Relativity... these are tunnel-like connections...causes shortcuts to spacetime travel...vast distances... the universe..._

He felt his eyes drooped, and he let his head fall to the desk...

_"Are you sure about this?" _

_"No... But it's the only way.."_

_Strong winds whipped around him, howling like mad. He had no idea where he was... or what was happening. Everything was cold and dark. Sounds of movement were all around him, and the sense of foreboding reverberated in the air._

_There was a hiss, and, blue light burst from one side of the place, pulsating every now and then. He was more confused; that light...it was familiar._

_And then the first man spoke again, his tone harsh._

_"And so what now? Goddammit, you moron, stop being so noble! If you go for it, you might die!"_

_That voice...He knew that voice.._

_"We need to do this, Ford! We're talking about the destruction of the whole world if we can't stop him!"_

_A burly figure moved towards the light, clutching what looked like a rope. In an instant, Dipper realized the source of the light..._

_The portal._

_Another man spoke up, sounding nervous. "Lee, he has a point, the portal is unstable.. it may fail.. you may get trapped... or worse..."_

_"It's for the greater good, Fiddleford," Lee said gravely. "For the greater good."_

_There was another blinding flash of light and a scream before-_

"Dipper? Dipper!"

Dipper jerked awake and cast his eyes around frantically. Sunlight was streaming through his window: it was already morning.

He leaned back on his chair, stretching. That was a weird dream he just had, though he didn't know what had waken-

"DIPPER! HELLOO?"

Mabel knocked on his door again, harder this time.

"Dipper, someone's looking for you! Says she's.. your schoolmate... I think.."

"What?" Dipper yelped, startled. He dashed towards the door and opened it.

Mabel almost stumbled inside because of excitement. She straightened up and grinned broadly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Dipper hissed. Mabel giggled. Dipper noticed that the glue gun was already gone.

"There's a girl waiting for you downstairs," she told him. "Is she a girl who is a friend, or a girlfriend girlfriend?"

" I have neither," Dipper replied, dazed. Mabel shrugged. "See for yourself."

Dipper glared at Mabel, before going down the stairs. He reached the drawing room, then skidded to a halt.

"Faith?"

Faith Georgini craned her neck. She was sitting on the sofa, still wearing that silly braid, very much unperturbed. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Dipper!" she said brightly, standing up.

"What the-how-but-you-" Dipper stuttered, entirely stunned. "How the heck did you find me?"

"Connections," she said dismissively. "There are advantages of being part of the student council, you know. But anyways, I am not here to talk about that. I am going to get straight to the point. I need your help."

Dipper raised his eyebrows, before sitting down on the armchair opposite to her. She sat down too, and looked at him expectantly.

"Listen, Georgini," Dipper said irritably. "First of all, you can't just barge into the house of someone you barely know. Second of all, what makes you even think that I'd help you with whatever problem you have?"

"You are being rude, you know," Faith remarked. Heat crept to Dipper's face. "But I'm going to pretend you never said that." She started to babble in a business-like tone. "As I was saying, I need your help. I am planning on an investigation about the alleged claims of unnatural phenomena, and the school had funded it as well. I had read your paper, about it, remember? I think you are really into it. I want you to be part of my team."

"God, Faith, you can't boss anyone around, you know," Dipper grumbled. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Faith flushed red. "You must keep this in mind, Pines, that this is a great opportunity. Besides, this is quite better than... I don't know... brooding over something."

"I don't _brood_ over something," Dipper said indignantly.

"Yeah, like you don't stare out of the window like a daydreaming idiot during Smithwick's classes," she said, rolling her eyes. "My point is, haven't you always wanted to be... a.. I don't know.. a paranormal investigator or.. or something? This might be your big break, if you know what I mean."

Dipper thought about it. Well, she seemed to be right. It's not like he had anything to do. It did sound better than to dwell on the past anyways.

"Right," he said. "Let's say, I agreed to whatever you're saying-"

"Great!" said Faith briskly, clapping her hands. "Then we need to-"

"Whoah, slow down! First off, where do you plan to start?"

She stared at him. Then from her pocket she drew out a crumpled newspaper clipping and handed it to him. He had only read the first line when his jaw dropped.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon," Faith said simply.

"No... no... you can't be serious.."

"I am," Faith nodded. "When I read all about the rumored gravity anomalies, how two kids were found at the source of energy, I knew that I would need you... You and your sister."

Dipper gaped at her. "This was three effing years ago," he said blankly. "And why would you even include Mabel-?"

"Did someone mention my name?"

Mabel traipsed inside the room, looking curious.

"Hi, again, Faith!" she beamed at Georgini. "Want anything?"

"Yes!" To Dipper's horror, Faith sprang into action. "Uh... Mabel... right? Yes, well, your brother and I have an out-of-town project together, and we were hoping if you'd want to join us. We really are short of members."

Mabel's eyes gleamed. "Really? You want me? Consider Mabel part of the team, then! I I'll be your fun manager, and the fun in this project had just skyrocketed bazillion percent! I'm gonna go and pack my sweaters!"

"Wait..what just-she didn't-but- GEORGINI!" Dipper roared, watching as Mabel hurried upstairs. The last thing he'd ever need is to go back to Gravity Falls with his sister. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA-"

"I do, actually," said Faith quietly. "I know parts of it, it was all over the papers, anyway." She hesitated. "You and your twin lived with a certain Stanford Pines, owner of the Mystery Shack, didn't you? "

" How did you-?"

"You can't expect me to go on with this investigation if I didn't have satisfactory information, can you?" She looked at Dipper straight in the eye. "You are searching for something, Dipper Pines, you can't deny that."

Dipper glowered at her.

"Look, Georgini, I am as clueless as you are. Stan didn't give a damn about us... but _she_ thought he cared..."

Dipper's throat had become too constricted. Georgini gazed at him.

"I noticed that you'd become too dodgy when topics about your twin would be brought up," she said in a low voice. "I had a hunch, and judging by your reaction, I was right."

Dipper didn't answer. She pressed on. "I don't know the whole story, but I guess... Well, I guess for you to live the present, you need to face the past."

She waited hopefully.

"Looks like I don't have any choice, do I? You seemed to have planned this out," Dipper said grumpily, folding his arms. Faith smiled, looking immensely relieved.

"Don't worry, you and Mabel won't regret this. Thanks so much, Pines!"

She stood up. "This is settled, then. I think your parents had already known, the school might have notified them. See you soon!"

And with that she left. Dipper slumped on his chair, quite taken aback at what he had just agreed too. He glanced at the newspaper clipping he was stil holding, before carefully putting it in his pocket. It was like the place really wanted him to come back: first that sinister whisper, and then that dream... He shuddered.

But, truth be told, Faith did made sense.

_Yep, _he thought darkly, heading for breakfast. _It's going to be a long summer._

* * *

AN: Gaaah, to be honest, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. But still...;-)


	4. Chapter III: The Handyman

AN: I'm back!

Okay, so first all, I apologize for being so late. It's been a week or two. Welp, that's what you get when life catches up with you. XD So.. Guest review replies:

Static WarO: Thanks for all the reviews! It's amazing!

phantesmal-wanderer: Well, Bill says that he's always watching... I guess he'll show up soon enough!

Lauren: Thanks dude! Wanna know where this one takes me too!

Austria Trinity: Your enthusiasm is infectious! :D I'll do my best!

Halziscool: Well, here it is! :D

* * *

Chapter III: The Handyman

Wendy Corduroy had always been on cool side.

She was standing in a crowded bus station, hands on her jean pockets, a smirk curling on her lips as she watched her friends egg on a petrified Thompson.

"C'mon, Thompson, don't be a crybaby!" she yelled at him. "Do it, do it, DO IT!"

Her friends followed her lead, also cheering for Thompson, while Tambry snapped away pictures with her phone, with Robbie Valentino's arm around her shoulders, looking extremely pleased.

"Uh... guys, can't we do another dare?" Thompson pleaded.

Lee scoffed. "Psssh, Thompson, this is just a piece of cake. How hard could it be? You'd just need to keep the guards away from the restricted area where they kept those broken-down buses. It'd, be, like, a cool place to hang out, and maybe we could fix one of those suckers up. That'd be a sweet ride!"

"Yeah, but why do I need to wear this stupid bear costume, bringing a bottle of honey?" Thompson demanded. "It makes me look idiotic!"

Indeed, travelers who were scurrying to their rides, or getting out of it, came to pause as they ogle at this group of teenagers, especially at Thompson, who was wearing a sick yellow bear suit, which was too tight that he had difficulty in moving. Many others, though, just scowled and hurried away from them, afraid that they might attack them any minute and shred them to pieces.

"It's for publicity," Tambry grunted, now typing away on her phone. Robbie laughed. "Nice one, Tambers." He raised his free fingerless-gloved fist in the air. "Go beat the hell out of 'em, Thompson!"

Use honey as a weapon!" Nate screamed. And they went back to chanting "THOMPSON! THOMPSON! THOMPSON!" so loudly, it made passersby stare.

Wendy guffawed as Thompson waddled towards the guards, making very slow progress.

"By the way, Wends, your Dad's sending you upstate again?" Nate asked.

"Gaugh, don't remind me about it," Wendy groaned, as shrieking girls began running away from Thompson. "It sucks. Cousin Harold's cabin smells like rotten cabbages. Can't do anything 'bout it, though, ever since the Shack closed down."

They fell silent when Wendy mentioned the Shack. True to it's name, the tourist trap's shutdown was utterly mysterious. It's owner, the infamous criminal, Stanford Pines, had disappeared right after the so called 'gravity anomalies' or whatever the heck that was. The townsfolk had already formulated their own theories about the incident. In fact, they rarely ventured to the destroyed place, thinking it was hunted, and they kept rambling on about how Stan had a deal with a demon, not that Wendy believed in it. After all, myths are myths.

Wendy flipped her long fiery hair from her face and stared dully around the station, waiting for Thompson's signal. Gravity Falls had attracted lots of tourists ever since the incident. Amidst the jostling crowd, her eyes settled on a boy for a moment, then she backtracked, stunned.

The boy, a brunette, looked 15 or 16 years-old. He was reading a map, scowling heavily, a backpack slung on his shoulders. Something stirred in Wendy's memory, though she had no idea why. She was even surprised at what she felt towards the random stranger, though that may be because he... well...looked cute...

Wendy shook her head, startled. What on earth was that-?

"WENDY, COME ON, WE'RE GOING! THAT'S THE SIGNAL!" Nate yelled gleefully, as the guards went and chased Thompson, roaring with rage. Wendy gave a shout of laughter, and ran after her friends, pushing the boy out of her mind.

* * *

"What is it with boys asking for directions?" Faith grumbled.

"There's _nothing_ with it, except for the fact that we have a map that we could use!" Dipper said irritably.

He went back down to the map he was supposedly reading. He, Mabel and Faith had just gotten off the Speedy Beaver Bus that had traveled from Piedmont to Gravity Falls. The trip, for Dipper at least, seemed to have lasted forever, passing through thick green sceneries, watching the gray buildings replaced by the vibrant colors of nature. It was uncomfortable enough to sit on a seat for hours, and more so when the person who's sitting next to you jump up and down, shrieking in delight every now and then. He was even surprised at how Faith slept through most of the journey, considering Mabel had been so loud.

That wasn't the only thing that was troubling him. The nightmare he had kept replaying on his head, as though he needed reminding of what it was about. He was sure that the _noble _one was the Author, and the one who was stopping him was... the Author's brother. It was even quite unnerving on why he had dreamt about it in the first place, like some old forgotten memory that wasn't his, but he just knew that it wasn't just some fantasy: it was too accurate. More questions began to whirl. What was the Author talking about stopping someone, or else the world might be doomed? What did he mean "for the greater good?" Who was that someone? He had never wanted the truth this badly.

His sister, who had wandered away from Faith and him to watch a commotion caused by a rowdy group of teenagers when they had started bickering, now went back to them, her eyes shining with excitement, hoisting her multi-colored suitcase where she kept her many sweaters a little higher.

"This is gonna be so fun!" She said happily. "It's like nothing changed! Even old Ben Benchy is still here!" she pointed to a bench that looked very worn and dirty, it might splinter to pieces when someone even tries to touch it. "I'm just glad Mom and Dad allowed to let us come back!"

Their parents had been a little surprised at their plans. Faith had visited again and explained the research. Dipper kept quiet as Faith discussed the points in a very polite and soothing way, the very opposite of her snobbish self, though omitting the past-present rant. He was still having doubts with his decision, and had wanted, perhaps, for his parents to stop him. However, they agreed to whatever Faith had said, saying it can help them with their class, but Dipper suspected it was more than that. He was proven right when his mother took him aside the day before the trip, while he was packing.

" I'm glad that your schoolmate had arranged everything well, " she had started casually, darting around the room rather aimlessly, her arms full of clothes. " We won't need to worry that much, then. "

Dipper had merely grunted: He was bent low over his bag, trying to hide the apprehension bubbling inside him. Somehow, he knew what was coming.

"I think you are wondering why your father and I didn't have second thoughts on this project... and.. and.." She heaved a deep sigh, before saying, "and why... we'd send you back.. to that... place.."

Dipper had straightened up and turned to look at his mom. "I - mom - I.." he had sputtered distractedly

Mrs. Pines had put down the clothes she was bringing, abandoning all pretense now.

"Dipper, I know it had been different after Gravity Falls," she had said in a kind and understanding voice. "It was difficult for both of you. But then, you can never hold a grudge forever, especially to Mabel. She's trying very hard, you know."

His mom took a step closer and patted him gently on his cheek. "Take care of your twin, alright? Talk to her, Dipper."

Dipper remembered that he had nodded, and that his mom had smiled, and went out. Just as he suspected: it's the reconciliation thing all over-

"You know what, screw that map," Faith was now saying scathingly, wrenching Dipper back to the present. She had her phone out and was waving vigorously at someone. "Besides, my aunt is here!"

Faith had told them that they would be staying with her aunt, who was a part-time teacher at Frontier, and was more than happy to be their guardian. Dipper had heard all about Miss Wright, and though he had never met her, he had this impression that Faith's aunt was some unmarried middle-aged woman who's quite fond with kids. He was surprised, therefore, when he glanced up and saw Faith hugging a very young woman, probably in her twenties, with curly hair in a violent shade of violet that reached her shoulders, adorned with a plastic butterfly. She grinned broadly at the Dipper.

"Aye," she said cheerfully, pushing Faith away and extending her hand. "First thing's first, though, so I am terribly sorry that my nerdy niece dragged you to this madness that she obsessed with. "

Patches of red appeared on Faith's face, looking abashed.

"This is my aunt, Klarika Jane Wright-"

"Klark will do," Klark cut her off, as Dipper took her hand, and she shook it hard, while Faith glared at her. "Gotta keep things light and cool, eh?" She eyed Dipper curiously. "Hmmmmm... You got that air of dorkiness in you. Mr. Pines, I assume?"

Dipper felt his cheeks burn. "Yeah, that's me," he mumbled.

Mabel, meanwhile, was goggling at Klark, seemingly lost for words for the first time in her life.

"Oh.. my... GOSH! THAT HAIR IS CRAZY BONKERS AWESOME! AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BUTTERFLY?" She squealed. Klark's grin got wider.

"Thanks," she said warmly. "Made it myself. They always say I am so random, but hey, who cares?"

"That's what I feel too!" Mabel said, awed. "Teach me your ways, great one!"

Klark giggled. "You must be his twin, eh? Mabel?"

Mabel nodded. They shook hands, broke apart, and Klark clapped sharply.

"Right, then," she said, "best be off, unless you want to join in the fun." She jabbed a thumb towards a large gathering of people. Dipper distincly hear shouts of glee and mirth, and as he squinted properly, saw a rather large man in some yellowing furs, running desperately, the cops almost catching up with him. "Blubs and Durland ain't so lenient with teenagers now. Talking 'bout you lot, of course, but I always want to think of myself as a teen."

"Blubs and Durland?" Dipper asked quickly, as Klark began walking away. Mabel followed, still staring at Klark with wide eyes. He felll on step beside her. "They're still here, then?"

"Aye," Klark replied, sounding amused. "Pissed them off the first day I arrived at this place, a year ago. Here they go."

Indeed, the sheriff and the deputy ambled past in their uniforms, just as Dipper remembered them, waving their batons in the air while shrieking like idiots.

"Disappointing, don't ya think?" Klark said brightly. She continued walking. Dipper raised his eyebrows at Faith, who was blushing furiously.

"She's Mom's youngest sister," she explained sheepishly. "There's a reason why she's only a part-time teacher, you know."

"Who cares?" Mabel whispered. "I think she's awesome! I wonder if she likes pigs?" Dipper resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Mabel hurried after Klark. Acting normal was really the dumbest strategy he'd thought of, but at least it was working a bit... now the awkwardness wasn't there, and she's playing well with it. Shaking the idea out of his head, he ran to catch up with them.

"Klark, tell me, is Gravity Falls... er... okay?"

Klark frowned lightly at Dipper, then shrugged. "Fine, I guess. You gotta hear the folklore 'bout this place, though. Like the Abandoned Shack, for instance-"

"The what?" Dipper and Mabel chorused together.

"The Abandoned Shack. Gotten obscurely famous years ago. Townsfolk don't usually go there. Says it's too creepy. Y'all know 'bout that, 'course?"

She smiled slyly at the twins, who was gazing at her, befuddled. Faith huffed and quickened her pace.

"Is this Shack used to be a tourist trap full of fake items?" Dipper asked.

"Aye," she answered happily. "Smart lad. Legends were true then, about twins who go nosing around the place. Always thought people were crazy in this town. Stand corrected, then!"

Color drained from Mabel's face as she saw Dipper's expression darkened, and she added hastily "legends tend to exaggerate."

"Wisest thing I've ever heard today," Klark nodded solemnly. "C'mon then, my car's waiting-"

"You know how to drive?!" Faith asked incredulously. "When did you even-?"

"Got my license and my car a year ago, you prat," her aunt said jovially. "There she is!"

They had reached the parking lot, which was bathed by the afternoon sunlight. Dipper and Mabel froze in their tracks, shocked.

Before them was a car which had just been polished thoroughly, its red paint glinting in the sunlight. Dipper's eyes settled on the front plate, and saw what he was looking for: the letters STNLYMBL.

"Beauty, isn't she? No one wanted this one, thought it was cursed. Psssh, people are so paranoid these days!" Klark announced proudly.

"W-where did y-you g-get i-it?" Mabel croaked. "T-this w-was-"

"Fron Stanford Pines, who, Faith had told me, is your great-uncle," Faith said apologetically. "I am sorry, but I never knew till after I bought it from some cheap second-hand store-'

"It's okay," said Dipper curtly. "Let's go."

All of them went in, Dipper barely repressing a shudder. Mabel who was sitting next to him at the back seat again. was looking at anywhere but him.

"So, when do you start, fine ladies and gentleman?" Klark called up front.

And then Dipper answered the last thing Mabel thought off.

"Tomorrow. At the Mystery Shack."

* * *

Soos Ramirez gazed at the run-down Shack, transfixed.

It was early morning; the sun was rising steadily in the east, and the birds were chirping merrily. He hadn't told his Abuelita about where he was, or what he was up to; when he had sneaked out, she was still sleeping. But he's sure she'd understand. She had always been there through thick and thin, and she knew that the Mystery Shack would always be his second home.

It had been hard after all that happened during that fateful summer. Soos remembered that the Shack had been filled with cops and government agents after the next few days, salvaging everything that they could save, until they gave it up as a bad job because of its ruined state, and moved on with the investigation. However, they had surrounded the Shack with rather tall fence, and posted the sign "No Trespassing" to make sure no one could get in.

Soos still couldn't comprehend, nor could he accept, that Mr. Pines, that man in the suit, that one wearing a weird fez, the "charismatic" Mr. Mystery, the man he had thought he knew so well, was actually another person. Everything was so hazy, so obscure. His only consolation was that Stan did not build a doomsday device. It seemed to be.. a... stargate... or the thing science-y movies always talk about. He had been wondering for a while if the one who stepped out of it was from Clustery Bunches of Owl Cerealland, or some futuristic beep-bop place.

And yet both of them left without explanation. They were never seen again.

The consequences were disastrous. He needed to get another job when the Mystery Shack never reopened, trying different posts, as a cook, a bus driver and being a plumber. He always got fired easily, though; his heart, that red squishy, pumping thing, would always be at being a handyman at the Mystery Shack. And now...

"Well, time to go in! O great Clustery Owls, you better watch over me, or I'll never eat those cereals again!"

He started forward to the fence towering above him before stopping uncertainly.

"Just kidding, dawg," he said aloud, to no one in particular. He started moving again. "Man, those cereals are delicious."

* * *

"This.. is... completely insane.." Faith snarled, and Mabel couldn't agree more... this was insane... INSANELY FUN!

Klark stuck her head out of the car's window, bemused.

"'Ya sure 'bout this?" she asked them. "I mean, I don't mind the 'No Trespassing' sign and that fence, but look at that hovel. It's going apart. Besides, folks here never approach the person who went even a mile near that."

"That'd be better," Dipper uttered grimly. "No one would get in our way."

"Right," Klark said. It was very brief, but Mabel thought she saw her cast a significant look at Faith. "Take care, then. Call if you need me."

"We will," Dipper assured her. "Thanks, Klark."

"Aye, Pines. Make sure Faith wouldn't get in your way!"

And with that, the car swept away, leaving them right in front of a tall fence. Just beyond it, Mabel could make out the dark silhouette of a house.

"This is too rash, Pines," Faith hissed vehemently. "We are researchers now, not some... some idiotic I-have-no-idea-what-I-am-doing spy! We need to be systematic, or we'll get in so much trouble!"

Mabel watched, mildly interested, as Dipper retorted back. Faith had been really kind to her, and she's a likable girl, but she couldn't understand why the two always disagree with each other, like some of those soap operas she had watched.

"This town is _not_ systematic, Georgini," Dipper shot at Faith. "You gotta deal with the unexpected-"

"-by entering a restricted property and making a fool of yourself!" Faith scoffed. "Really, Pines, if you even-"

"Uh.. guys, did you see this?"

Dipper and Faith whipped around; Mabel was crouched on the ground, examining the fence.

"Whoah!" she exclaimed. She pushed one of the wooden panels, and it swung to reveal an opening large enough for two persons to crawl through. They stared at it, enthralled.

"Well," Faith remarked, "this can't be a mishap, nor a coincidence. Someone's already entered before us."

"But didn't Klark said that everyone's avoiding the place? Who would go in?" Dipper mused. He knelt down to join Mabel. Her brother was acting odd today. He had never brought up the Mystery Shack for years, and yet now he was determined to go back. But she didn't mind this; this was an improvement, being out with him, than those days he spent in his room. And she was taking in these developments enthusiatically. She was going to make sure they are going to have the funnest time in the world, or her name is not Mabel Pines!

"We're not staying here, are we?" Mabel said cheerily. "C'mon, let's go through the rabbit hole!"

And she flattened herself on the forest floor and began to wriggle through. A minute later, she was on the other side, getting to her feet and dusting dirt away from her clothes. She was followed by Dipper, and then by a grumbling Faith.

"This is not right," Faith said in a low voice. "We need to go back, now."

And she may have a point, as Mabel craned her neck to take in the surroundings.

Their great-uncle's roadside attraction was slowly crumbling to dust. Ivy had already crept in on its walls. Windows were shattered, while others were missing their panes. It looked forlorn and desolate, with that air of a spooky haunted house. The "S" that was part of the board that spelled MYSTERY SHACK was still down, and was already joined by the letters "M" and "K", their paint worn and peeling. A wave of sadness washed over her, extinguishing the renewed enthusiasm.

"No wonder people hate to be here. It's already giving me the creeps. Maybe we need to go back, Dip chip. Dipper?"

But Dipper was squinting at the far end that leads to the back of the Shack.

"There's someone there," he muttered. He suddenly dashed away, towards to the source of the movement.

"PINES!" Faith screamed. "PINES, WE'D GET IN- MABEL, NO!"

But Mabel ran too, heading to the other side. She knew that the intruder would go round the back of the Shack, and she's going to head him... or her off. She rounded the corner as fast as her feet could carry her and shot straight towards the stranger, who was running while looking behind him. Heavy footsteps pounded on the ground, announcing Dipper's arrival. Desperate, the stranger tried to climb on the roof.

"Oh no you don't, you chubchub man!"

Mabel launched herself at the intruder, just as Dipper dived towards them. There was an explosion of pain and a tangle of bodies as they landed on the dirt with sickening thud.

Groaning, Dipper pushed himself up, rubbing his back. Beside him, Mabel was stirring, too. They looked at each other.

"YES!" They screeched in unison, exhilarated.

Instinctively, Mabel raised her hand for a high-five, but saw that Dipper was already prodding their victim, who was lying facedown, with his toe.

"I think we might have knocked him out, you know," he was saying. "We brought him down hard."

"Yeah, that's right," Mabel replied, forcing a smile as she brought the hand to her hair to cover the sticky moment. "We were like football players!" She laughed nervously, as her brain shrieked indignantly at her. _Wrong timing.. wrong, wrong, WRONG._

The stranger moaned. "Alright, dudes, you got me. Oow... everything hurts."

Dipper and Mabel froze. Their eyes widened. That voice... but... no...

Faith finally caught up with them, clutching a stitch at her side, wheezing.

"What the- who-how-?"

But they weren't listening, too mesmerized at the man, who was now getting up to his feet and glimpsed at the ones who tackled him.

"Teenagers? Man, you know some pretty cool moves! You guys are some kind of like... secret agents or something? I know, that weird hairy Ninja guy trained you, didn't he?"

"Soos?" Dipper and blankly. "Soos is that really.. really you?"

Soos' eyebrows creased as he studied the twins. Then he leaned over and whispered, "dudes, know this might be awkward, but I think I've seen you before. Wait, wait, lemme guess! Uh.."

"Dipper and Mabel?" Mabel suggested, smirking. Soos clicked his fingers.

"Dipper and Mabel!" He said proudly. "So did you guys-wait... Dipper and Mabel?! PINES?!"

He peered at them in disbelief. The twins draw themselves to full height, grinning.

"Welp, time to faint, dawg," Soos declared, and he crashed to the ground again, unconscious, while Dipper and Mabel laughed at Faith's confused expression. And though it may be very brief, Mabel was glad that it was like those good old times, when they were carefree, with Soos, the handyman.

* * *

AN: Hmmmmm, well, I'm thinking, I'll use private messaging to give a reply to your reviews.. Would that be okay? I really want to interact more with you guys!


End file.
